Té Matcha y chocolate
by Anye
Summary: Un ajetreado día de trabajo espera a Kise que tan sólo planea pasar su cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible. Los treinta, una fiesta sorpresa y un chef que no veía hace seis años pueden mejorar su día. [Kagami X Kise] [Futuro UA]


**Título** : Té Matcha y Chocolate

 **Parejas:** Kagami Taiga X Kise Ryouta

 **Raiting y Advertencia** : T+, por algo de sexo poco descriptivo (?). Final feliz.

 **Género:** Romance, Futuro UA, Fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participan en el reto: Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!"

 **Resumen:** Un ajetreado día de trabajo espera a Kise que tan sólo planea pasar su cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible. Los treinta, una fiesta sorpresa y un chef que no veía hace seis años pueden mejorar su día. [Kagami X Kise] [Futuro UA]

* * *

 **Té Matcha y Chocolate**

Por. Anye.

Suspiró agotado. Se secó el sudor con su delantal y entonces cayó en una de las sillas del lugar antes de ver como un par de personas pasaban delante de él y se despedían antes de desaparecer por la puerta a un lado de él. Había sido un día agotador, y si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trajines, esta había sido una jornada excepcional.

Observó su alrededor y se levantó para revisar si la cocina estaba totalmente limpia y con los utensilios en su lugar correspondiente. Verificó que todo estuviera apropiadamente cerrado y entonces se dispuso a irse de su restaurant. Llegó a los casilleros, se quitó el delantal, se deshizo de su camisa y cambiándose a algo más casual emprendió el camino a su departamento.

Ahora y a sus veintiocho años, Kagami Taiga tenía un popular restaurant en Japón. Había sido extenuante, había invertido bastante dinero (mucho de lo que había ahorrado de sus años en la NBA allá en los Estados Unidos), y había estado noches sin dormir por el trabajo, pero al fin todo parecía rendir frutos luego de tres años de largo esfuerzo.

Detuvo su automóvil y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su departamento. Era muy similar al que tenía cuando estaba en secundaria, aunque ahora estaba en una zona más céntrica y eso no le desagradaba en absoluto. Entró y lo primero que hizo luego de deshacerse de sus cosas fue calentar algo de la comida que había traído desde el restaurant. Cenó ante un programa de variedades que solía ver a más de media noche y decidió irse directo a la ducha después. El agua relajando sus músculos y además recordándole la pequeña quemadura que había obtenido por salvar el platillo de uno de sus aprendices esa misma tarde. Salió con tranquilidad y poniéndose su ropa para dormir, extrañó después de mucho tiempo el calor humano al ver su cama completamente vacía.

Ciertamente, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había compartido lecho con alguien.

Dejó de pensar en ello y ya en su cama decidió revisar su correo o alguna novedad en internet con su teléfono, notando de inmediato un mensaje peculiar en el mail del restaurant.

Era un pedido para una agencia de modelaje. Al parecer había sido enviado por la mañana pero no había notado tal mensaje hasta ese mismo instante. Suspiró pensando que en la mañana debía ir temprano a su restaurant ya que ahí mismo decía que los responsables directos tenían un gran pedido para él y se presentarían personalmente, y si era una agencia reconocida seguramente le ayudaría con publicidad para su negocio.

Suspiró agotado y apagando su teléfono cayó dormido en pocos minutos.

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Entonces Kagami-san, ¿cree que pueda hacerlo? –Preguntó el hombre de lentes, muy serio pero pulcro, amable y elegante.

-Vaya, es un pedido bastante grande. Pero es posible hacerlo. ¿Lugar? –notó de inmediato el pelirrojo. Eran al menos seis tipos de sushi, diez tipos de diferentes bocaditos, cinco dulces y cinco salados en cuantiosas cantidades, un plato fuerte para cien invitados (quizá eso lo arreglaría con un buen buffet) y finalmente un postre para la celebración.

-Será en el salón de eventos del edificio de la empresa –y le pasó una tarjeta con la dirección -. Será una fiesta algo grande –agregó el otro hombre más afable mientras revisaba la dirección.

-Bien, dijeron algo de un pastel. ¿Me equivoco?

-Dos, uno pequeño para celebrarle y uno más grande para los invitados. Verá, será el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros modelos. Representa grandes marcas para nosotros en la actualidad y está será una fiesta sorpresa para él que estará llegando de Estados Unidos ese día y después de un par de meses en el exterior. Pensamos entregarle uno representativo, ese debe ser el mejor porqué él se lo comerá. Y también, primero pensamos en un menú occidental pero creo que le agradará algo más tradicional Japonés. Este chico seguramente extraña nuestra comida –rieron ambos representantes.

-¿Un pastel tradicional Japonés? –preguntó Kagami o tan sólo era la comida de lo que hablaban –pensó.

-Lo dejaremos a su gusto Kagami-san. Sabemos que este restaurant es muy bueno mezclando ambos estilos –y sin lugar a dudas era algo de lo que el pelirrojo estaba orgulloso.

-Arreglaré algo sin lugar a dudas. Los bocaditos llegarán antes del evento. Al igual que el pastel. Llevaremos todo lo demás para el plato central, pero se trabajará ahí mismo. Será lo mejor.

\- Perfecto. Aquí está el nombre que debe llevar el pastel –y sin más deslizó un papel delante de él y ambos hombres se levantaron antes de que siquiera pudiera leerlo –, fue un placer encontrarnos con usted, por favor cualquier duda contáctese con nosotros –inclinándose levemente. Kagami agradeció y se levantó de igual forma para acompañar a los hombres fuera del lugar. Una vez regresó a la oficina pensó en hacer un menú completo para ese día. Necesitaba al menos mil bocatidos (mil docientos para ser exactos), para ello debía ver qué vino acompañaría mejor todo eso. Un menú razonable para cien personas y un pastel tradicional, aunque para ello había muchas opciones.

-Veamos quién es el afortunado –y tomó el papel abandonado sobre su escritorio agrandando los ojos en sorpresa al leer el contenido.

 _Kise Ryouta Go go!_ Decía el papel. Ya habían pasado al menos seis años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ese rubio obstinado. Sonrió al pensar que ahora Kise cumplía los treinta y lo mortificado que estaría de tan sólo pensar en ello.

-Matcha y chocolate –pensó de inmediato. Sí, ese debía ser el pastel representativo para el copycat, porque años atrás, cuando había intentado algo de repostería japonesa antes de entrar a la escuela de gastronomía, Kise le había hecho jurar que su pastel de los treinta estaría a cargo de él. Recordaba que el rubio se había aparecido en su departamento ese día y luego de haber perdido en un uno-contra-uno contra ese monstruo en una cancha cerca del lugar, Kise le pedía como premio si podía hacerle algún postre de té verde. Nunca supo bien los motivos pero dedujo que quizá sería por algo del modelaje y esas cosas, y aunque no quiso hacerlo, terminó desistiendo y llegaron a su departamento para hacer algo de té matcha (cosa que ni él mismo conocía en ese entonces). Había sido casi un desastre. Pero de todas formas se lo habían comido y fue cuando Kise le propuso practicar tal receta para su futuro pastel, ya que sin lugar a dudas _lo esperaría perfecto_. También, ese había sido el día que al rubio se le escapó unas palabras de las que nunca pudo olvidarse.

 _Kagami-chii creo que me gusta más que Aomine-chii y Kuroko-chii, no, no, es diferente_ –esas habían sido las palabras, aunque quizá Ryouta tan sólo lo pensaba, pues cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras habían salido en realidad de sus labios, casi había entrado en pánico. Pero luego de eso no lo había vuelto a ver y jamás pensó que quizá se volvería a encontrar con él por algo así y menos que pudiera cumplir con su promesa.

Llamó a sus ayudantes y con un extraño entusiasmo naciendo en el, empezó a planificar el menú.

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Observó su celular incrédulo. Acababa de dejar el avión y ni bien obtuvo señal, una orden directa del directorio de su empresa le exigía presentarse en su compañía lo antes posible. ¿Qué clase de desalmados hacían eso? Había sido un día largo, su vuelo se había retrasado y ahora en su cumpleaños (que planeaba disfrutar tranquilamente por la noche) estaba corriendo a su oficina sin saber el por qué. No le sorprendió que un automóvil lo estuviera esperando en la puerta el aeropuerto y que al entrar arrancara lo más rápido posible. Su agente estaba a un lado y ahora le decía que tenía un photoshot imprevisto, pero que no le tomaría más de dos horas.

Kise observó su reloj, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Bien, si terminaba pronto aún podía ir a celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque ahora que lo pensaba sería algo complicado. Era martes y quizá lo más efectivo sería celebrarlo el viernes organizando algo para él y sus amigos. Que primero debía contactar de todas formas.

-Yamamoto-san ¿por qué vamos por la parte trasera del edificio? –cuestionó el más alto al llegar al edificio y es que era extraño entrar por ahí. A menos que hubiera reporteros en la puerta principal, jamás usaban esa entrada.

-Kise-kun, se está arreglando algunas cosas de la puerta delantera, venimos por aquí para no causar ningún inconveniente –Kise afirmó entonces y siguió caminando, pero aún así, seguía siendo algo extraño considerando que eran los únicos por el lugar, aunque no tuvo más tiempo para reclamar pues ahora todo su equipo aparecía a su alrededor diciéndole qué debía vestir y qué peinado y maquillaje deberían hacerle.

Sonrió cuando su teléfono sonó informándole que le había llegado otro mensaje de felicitaciones, algunas de sus fans, algunos de sus amigos ya habían hecho llegar sus deseos, pero el hecho que Momoi Satsuki le mandara un "¡Feliz cumpleaños Kii-chan! ¡Que sea un gran año para ti! PD. Aún no pienses en los treinta, para mí siempre tendrás veintidós :3. PD2. Dai-chan también te manda felicitaciones donde quiera que esté." Le había hecho sonreír de manera más brillante. Sería bueno encontrarse con ella algún día para ponerse a la corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, en algunos casos años, que no había visto en persona a los de la GOM, aunque él mismo había jurado que eso no pasaría. Su estilista le regañó pidiéndole que por favor guardara el teléfono pues necesitaba terminar de peinarlo para la sesión porque _ya estaban retrasados_.

Suspiró nuevamente y dejó que terminaran su trabajo. Sería divertido tener una fiesta –pensó –pero ahora estaba cada vez más lejana esa posibilidad. Sería bueno que una linda novia lo felicitara –pero había terminado con la última porque era demasiado celosa. ¿Ponerse celosa por los spots publicitarios que hacía? Últimamente eso pasaba con todas sus novias que hasta ya se había cansado de buscar chicas que no durarían y no es que buscara una para toda la vida, sólo una que no tuviera arranques de celos cada día.

Sería bueno que su equipo y manager lo felicitaran, pero ninguno lo había hecho hasta ahora y se preguntaba si ahora lo harían, o quizá en algún momento. Sería bueno encontrarse con sus amigos cercanos el día de su cumpleaños, aunque ahora Kasamatsu trabajaba como un agente empresarial y viajaba tanto que ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el país. Kurokochii era muy feliz en su jardín de niños, quizá debería ir a visitarlo, Aominechii aún estaba en los Estados Unidos terminando su exitosa carrera en la NBA, y si bien se habían encontrado semanas atrás, no fue en su cumpleaños. Midorimachii había empezado a trabajar como doctor en la clínica de su familia y había oído que era un excelente cirujano (pese a que apenas y empezaba con su carrera en ese ámbito), Akashichii, bueno, él era excelente en todo lo que hacía y ahora ayudaba a su padre con el manejo de su empresa, también estaba Murasakibarachii que la última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando cumplió su promesa de hacerle el pastel de sus veinticinco años. Había sido gigante (en serio, gigante) pero definitivamente delicioso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Kagamichii había dejado la NBA a sus veinticinco por una lesión en su pierna. Sabía que había regresado a Japón luego y ahora tenía un restaurant, aunque jamás había sabido cuál y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡este año él debía darle su pastel! Quizá debería pedirle a Kurokochii su número para reclamar su regalo de cumpleaños.

Se levantó cuando le informaron que ya estaba listo y que la sala donde sería la sesión estaba lista también. Sonrió y agradeció a todo su equipo antes de encontrase con su manager una vez más y empezar a seguirlo a una sala en la que no había sido fotografiado antes. Bostezó ya que moría de hambre y sin más entró a una sala que era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba y además había tenido que subir un par de gradas. No recordaba que hubiera lugares así en ese edificio. No pudo decir mucho al respecto pues ahora su fotógrafo le explicaba qué debía hacer.

Era bastante simple ahora que lo pensaba. Debía tomarse una fotos ahí delante, sonriendo y con algunas poses. Luego apagarían las luces y prenderían otras para cambiar un poco el ambiente y aparentemente luego cambiarían de lugar.

Sonrió e hizo todo lo que le dijeron. Aunque le llamó la atención que se oían demasiadas voces a través de las paredes de la sala donde lo fotografiaban. De repente todas se callaron y eso le llamó aún más la atención. Como le dijo su fotógrafo, las luces del lugar se apagaron y se prendieron otras desde el piso que lo cegaron un poco.

-Kise-san, por favor gírate –entonces le ordenaron y ahora se quedó mirando la pared. ¿Era en serio? ¿Sacarían fotos de su espalda? ¿Debía girarse o algo? Y mientras divagaba en lo extraño que era ese pedido vio como una de las paredes de su costado se caía, haciéndole notar que tan sólo era un pedazo de utilería muy bien pintada, se cayó el otro lado y antes de poder girarse para preguntar qué ocurría, la pared de enfrente se cayó y un montón de personas ahora gritaban un entusiasmado _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Tardó en procesar la información. Eso… ¿qué ocurría? Y entonces sintió una palmada en su espalda y ahora su manager traía un micrófono en sus manos (que fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba sobre una pequeña tarima).

-Déjame ser el primero en felicitarte Kise-kun, por tu cumpleaños –sonrió el mayor y Kise no supo que sentir cuando los brazos del mayor lo rodearon un poco. Aún estaba impresionado por la gente que había ahí delante, apenas logrando reconocer a un par de sus colegas pues su cerebro trabajaba a mil. El salón era demasiado grande y bien decorado que se preguntaba cómo diablos se habían tomado la molestia de construir una habitación falsa para engañarlo y todos los ahí presentes mostrándole una cálida sonrisa. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro y entonces, como si finalmente hiciera click en su cerebro, sonrió feliz. No se esperaba algo así… pero estaba feliz. Entonces siguió escuchando las palabras del mayor mientras todos aplaudían y los que estaban ahí, a su lado, lo felicitaban y deseaban que le hubiera gustado la sorpresa.

Se secó las lágrimas conmoviendo a todos los ahí presentes y tomando el micrófono agradeció tal sorpresa. Kise en el fondo estaba muy feliz pues nunca le habían hecho algo así (o al menos de semejante magnitud). La melancolía que sentía se esfumó por todos esos minutos y tan sólo sentía una calidez en su corazón. Aunque, no era suficiente, pero _casi_.

-Y ahora Kise-kun –habló su manager –. Nos gustaría empezar la fiesta cantándote con este pastel –y no sabía de dónde, pero apareció con un pastel algo pequeño para toda la gente ahí presente –pensó. Le restó importancia y al escuchar como cantaban el _Happy Birthday_ todos los ahí presentes volvió a emocionarse. Lo que no se esperó definitivamente, fue que luego de tal canción su manager le dijera que debía morder el pastel ahí mismo. Se opuso por unos segundos, pero luego de ver tanta insistencia de parte de todo el resto _tuvo_ que hacerlo. Se preparó mentalmente para ello, decenas de personas lo veían ahí y seguramente todos esperaban tener una buena imagen de ese acontecimiento, pero sin más mordió la torta y pudo sentir claramente dos sabores: Matcha con un poco de crema y muchos aplausos y flashes llegaron después antes de darse cuenta que ese pastel realmente se había estampado en su rostro. Y oficialmente la fiesta empezó, mezclándose con una melancólica memoria aferrada a esos sabores.

Antes que nada se limpió el rostro y durante mucho tiempo estuvo recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los ahí presentes. Ahora que los veía con más tranquilidad, todos eran conocidos. Lo que tampoco se esperó fue que ahí estuvieran presentes TODOS lo que él quería ver. Kuroko apareció junto como Momoi felicitándole y diciéndole lo sorpresivo que había sido recibir una invitación de su manager (que aparentemente había hecho casi todo) pidiéndoles asistir a la fiesta sorpresa para Kise Ryouta-san. Habían logrado contactar además con otros, ahí mismo su anterior equipo de Kaijo, con los que aun mantenía contacto, saltaban sobre él y lo felicitaban, mientras Kasamatsu se mofaba de él que ya había cambiado de dígito. Midorima y Atsushi también se presentaron (aunque no sabían si por voluntad o por que habían sido arrastrados ahí por sus respectivas parejas, Takao y Tatsuya), lo felicitaron y Midorima afirmó que el mejor regalo que podía darle eran consultas gratis en su hospital y Atsushi le daba un ticket gratis para su pastelería. Akashi apareció felicitándole por su exitosa carrera y afirmando que sería bueno ir a tomar algo luego, pues él tan sólo estaba ahí de paso (había hecho todo lo posible para estar presente ese día y a esa hora pese a su ocupada agenda). Al parece Aomine no podría estar por sus partidos en la NBA pero de todas formas había mandado un regalo y una felicitación (escrita con su puño y letra) que ya era muy significativa para él. Y finalmente no sabía si se presentaría Kagami, ya que según le había dicho a Kuroko, tenía un trabajo muy grande ese día y era impostergable.

Oh vaya, realmente quería pedirle su pastel y tenía que ser exactamente como el que le habían estampado en el rostro minutos atrás. Vaya coincidencia. Pero ya tendría tiempo después.

Reconoció a varios administrativos de la empresa, varios agentes y también muchos de sus compañeros de la industria. Algunos otros amigos que fueron apareciendo en esos años de juventud y realmente estaba emocionado. Poco después su manager volvió acercarse y le invitó algunos bocaditos.

-Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa Kise-kun. Tus amigos también se esforzaron mucho por hacer que esto pase. Fue algo complicado encontrar a Momoi-san, pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

-Yamamoto-san, muchas gracias por todo esto, no me esperaba algo así. ¡Y el pastel estaba delicioso-desu! –sonrió el rubio. Luego se despidió yendo a las mesas donde estaban gran variedad de bocaditos. Probó un par que algunas personas le recomendaban y cuando se quedo observando cual alzar (todos se veían bien y no sabía por cuál decidirse) sintió cómo una espátula se golpeaba contra su cabeza suavemente.

-No tienen veneno –dijo una voz demasiado familiar para su gusto. Kise levantó la mirada y creyó que veía una aparición. Pues ahí delante estaba Kagami mirándolo severamente al otro lado de la mesa. Vaya, los años no pasaban en vano para ese hombre, pues ahora podía ver lo bien que le habían caído al acentuar su porte y su expresión.

-Kagamichii… –dijo luego de unos segundos de observarlo -¡Viniste por mi cumpleaños! –se alegró Kise y antes de pudiera empezar a rodear la mesa para abrazarlo y exigir su regalo, Kagami lo detuvo acercándole un par de bocaditos –Prueba estos –le sonrió después.

Kise lo miró interesado y comió como le había dicho. Tenían un sabor muy particular, pero las cebollas caramelizadas sin lugar a dudas eran deliciosas.

-Están muy buenos, hay que felicitar al chef –emitió más como un pensamiento en voz alta que como unas palabras para el pelirrojo. Kagami rió y tan sólo respondió.

-Me alegra que te gusten –Kise entonces lo miró con mayor atención y casi se dio una patada mental al darse cuenta que Kagami ahora traía un delantal y todo el traje de un chef. ¡Él era el chef! Ciertamente le había llamado más la atención su porte y expresión que ni había notado la ropa que traía y que explicaría el por qué tenía una espátula en la mano.

-¡Mi pastel! –sentenció de inmediato. No era una pregunta, más bien una petición directa. Si kagamichii era un chef ¿dónde estaba su pastel? Kagami lo miró algo impresionado y tan sólo empezó a reír ante las palabras y la mirada sería del otro. Kise lo miró extrañado y esperó a que terminara para oír:

-Se deshizo en tu cara, baka –y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un chico más pequeño que ambos se acercó a Kagami y le dijo que ya debían empezar con la cena –. Espero nos veamos luego –sonrió el pelirrojo y se fue a otra mesa donde se ponían los últimos detalles para la comida.

-Kise-kun, deberías ser el primero en servirte –oyó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo un poco y afirmando siguió a Kuroko con una sonrisa. Kagamichi no lo había olvidado y eso quizá era el mejor regalo de ese día.

 **+o+o+o+o+o+**

Terminó de subir las últimas cosas a la camioneta y realizando un último chequeo mental cerró las puertas de este automóvil.

-Kagami-san ya estamos listos –sonrió una muchacha que se acercaba a él –Revisé todo al menos dos veces y está completo.

-Bien, ya saben qué hacer, me conformo con que lleven las cosas hasta el garaje del restaurant, fue un día largo y mañana podemos ordenar antes de empezar a preparar el menú. Gracias por su trabajo –fue lo último que dijo a tres personas (dos hombres y una mujer) encargadas de devolver todo a su restaurant. Uno de ellos no era más ni menos que su mano derecha. Todos afirmaron y sin más la camioneta partió.

Pensó en ir a despedirse de Kuroko y Momoi y quizá ahora sí felicitar apropiadamente a Kise y entregarle su regalo. También se había entretenido hablando con Tatsuya que no dejaba de alabar sus bocaditos con pepinillos. Pero no había tenido tampoco la posibilidad de despedirse de él (aunque se veían con frecuencia).

Suspiró algo cansado y antes de girarse para volver al salón tan sólo escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

-Que bien que aún no te fuiste, no lograba encontrarte en ningún lado y cuando kurokochii me dijo que te había visto recoger tus cosas pensé que no te alcanzaría –sonrió Kise terminando de acercarse a él.

-Pensaba volver para despedirme, pero gracias por preocuparte, oh sí – y de inmediato buscó en su bolsillo una pequeña caja que había estado ahí al menos toda la tarde. La sacó y entregándosela al rubio continuó simplemente –. Que hayas pasado muy bien este día, felicidades. Sí, los treinta son aterradores pero, ánimo –sonrió Kagami.

-Kagami-chii, no tenías por qué hacerlo, ya había tomado el pastel como tu regalo. Gracias –sonrió Kise observando la cajita y sin pensarlo dos veces abriéndola para encontrarse con un pendiente, era de plata y tenía una forma muy peculiar.

-Si bueno, el otro día caminaba por el centro comercial y pensé que se vería bien en ti –se excusó Kagami. Pues ni él mismo estaba seguro del por qué lo había hecho o por qué aquel encuentro había despertado tanta expectativa en él desde el día que se enteró que lo volvería a ver. Habían pasado muchos años de haber sentido ese tipo de expectativa.

-Me gusta mucho. Gracias de nuevo Kagami-chii, y gracias también por cumplir tu promesa. El pastel estaba delicioso, no imaginé que te acordarías de algo así después de tanto tiempo.

-Fue un reto Kise y nunca pierdo ante un reto –rió Kagami –. Quizá la próxima vez podría hacer tu platillo favorito, hubiera sido complicado hacerlo para tantas personas el día de hoy –analizó.

Kise volvió a sorprenderse y tan sólo dijo en casi un susurro: sopa de cebollas gratinada –notando que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y ambos rieron para que poco después el rubio volviera a hablar.

-Tienes que darme la dirección de tu restaurant-desu, hay que probar más de lo que puedas preparar, como en los viejos tiempos –Kagami lo miró por unos segundos y buscando en su bolso algo en lo que escribir pensó por un momento _qué_ escribir, tal vez… ¿seguiría en píe aquella propuesta que le había hecho años atrás? no perdía nada intentándolo. Finalmente terminó extendiéndole un pequeño papel con un escrito a mano.

-Iré a despedirme del resto. Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa y espero nos encontremos pronto –sonrió Kagami y empezó a caminar dentro del edificio dejándole una sensación amarga a Kise que terminó siguiéndolo poco después.

Kise entró de nuevo al salón, muchos ya se habían marchado –era martes después de todo –y los que quedaban aún conversaban y unos pocos ayudaban a recoger un par de cosas.

-Aquí estás Kise-kun –se apareció a un lado el ex sexto hombre de la generación milagrosa.

-Kuroko-chii, sí, quería preguntarle a Kagami-chii dónde quedaba su restaurant y fui a buscarlo–se excusó y Kuroko tan sólo metió su mano al bolsillo y sacando su billetera buscó una tarjeta.

-Aquí tienes Kise-kun, esta es la tarjeta del lugar. Yo conozco el restaurant de memoria y tengo el número de Kagami-kun así que puedes quedártela si gustas –Kise pensó en decirle que ya había conseguido una dirección de Kagami, pero de todas formas terminó aceptando. Tenía un bonito diseño aunque era simple y al punto, muy típico de Kagami. Leyó la dirección y una expresión de confusión se retrató en ella.

-Y bueno Kise-kun, yo venía a despedirme, fue una gran velada –interrumpió Kuroko y con una sonrisa volvió a felicitarlo y decidió marcharse junto a Momoi que también se había despedido efusivamente de él. Bueno, al parecer ya terminaba esa velada y mentiría si decía que se aburrido o la había pasado mal, sería algo que recordaría para toda su vida.

Volvió a la tarjeta y buscó en su bolsillo el papel que Kagami le había dado minutos atrás. Las direcciones no coincidían. Sonrió auténticamente. Quizá era aquello… pero antes de poder ir a buscar al más alto para preguntarle si era cierto, su manager se acercó y le dijo que ya podía marcharse, ya era pasada la media noche y que como acababa de llegar de viaje seguramente estaría demolido. También, quedaban muy pocos invitados que seguramente ya se marcharían.

Kise agradeció y cuando volvió a quedar solo observó su alrededor. Kagami al parecer ya se había marchado. Pero con suerte aún estaría en la puerta. Sonrió y despidiéndose apresuradamente del resto salió del lugar en busca del pelirrojo.

 **+o+o+o+o+o+**

Suspiró al separarse lentamente de esos labios. Ahora estaba atrapado contra la pared y con el cuerpo del más alto frotándose contra el suyo. Sintió las grandes manos de Kagami recorrer su cintura y en ese momento sólo pensó que quería que llegaran más abajo.

Lamió el cuello del más alto y empujándolo, atrapó ahora al pelirrojo contra la pared deslizando su mano bajo su ropa, acariciando ese perfecto abdomen.

Ah, Kagami siempre había tenido un cuerpo monumental.

Sintió cómo ahora su boca dejaba sus labios y bajaba para recorrer su cuello, sintió una lengua deslizarse por su manzana de Adán y sin darse cuenta, nuevamente estaba atrapado entre ese cuerpo y la pared y esas expertas manos ahora se deshacían de la camisa que traía.

La chaqueta había quedado en algún lugar.

-Habitación –simplemente murmuró y Kagami no esperó a que lo repitiera empezando a empujarlo a través de su departamento hasta su habitación.

Sonrió en su interior mientras lo tumbaba en su cama y ahora se aventuraba a abrir el pantalón. No imaginaba que Kise aceptaría tan rápido su invitación pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, tan sólo quería hacerlo suyo.

Besó su pecho, recorrió su abdomen y cuando llegó al vientre sintió cómo el modelo se estremecía bajo él. Inesperadamente sintió como se sentaba y lo abrazaba para reclamar sus labios. Kagami sonrió y tan sólo le dejó batallar con su playera que desistió poco después.

No supo cuánto pasó antes que pudiera deshacerse de la última prenda del rubio. Su tersa piel y aquellos músculos bien delineados en su esbelto porte lo excitaban demasiado. Lo besó, lo abrazó y exploró todo su cuerpo sin prisa, llegando más abajo y queriendo explorar aún más _dentro_ de ese cuerpo.

-Kagami-chii –susurró el rubio dejándose hacer. Taiga ardía. Su cuerpo caliente y su piel suave dejando su marca en toda su piel.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó un cuidadoso Kagami luego de haberlo preparado para lo siguiente.

-He esperado seis años por esto –sonrió Kise y lo besó callando cualquier otra palabra mientras sentía como finalmente sus cuerpos se juntaban en uno solo. La desesperación y la pasión juntándose al mismo tiempo en esa acción. Kise sintió cómo su cuerpo se inundaba de un agradable placer, uno que había imaginado por tantos años pero jamás había probado y cuando Kagami empezó a moverse aún más, ah, no lo había decepcionado.

Sonrió luego de haber experimentando un intenso climax. Kagami apenas moviéndose a un lado de él para derrumbarse a su lado y él no pudiendo hacer nada más que abrazarlo. Había sido un día largo e inesperado y mientras Kagami lo rodeaba por los hombros empezó a caer dormido recordando aquel suceso seis años atrás.

Kagami había regresado por un tiempo a Japón, se había tomado unas vacaciones según se había enterado por Kuroko. Esas semanas se habían retado en varios uno-a-uno (ya que Aomine había pasado a ligas mayores) y con la condición del ganador pedía. Había terminado llevándolo a comer más veces de las que hubiera querido, pero también había tenido la fortuna de comer su comida casera.

Fue un día particularmente caluroso. Ahora necesitaba llevar una mejor dieta para no perder demasiado peso (el básquet y el modelaje lo consumían) y en una de las revistas en la que había salido días atrás, había una receta de una torta de té verde con Chocolate. Realmente se le antojo aquel postre. Horas después ganaba su partido en aquellas canchas callejas contra Kagami y entonces y sin pensarlo dos veces le exigió que le hiciera _ese_ pastel. Pese a los reclamos del otro lo terminó haciendo y vaya que había sido un desastre. Pero mientras el pelirrojo preparaba aquel postre, él no había podido parar se sonreír y contemplar a aquel muchacho.

Lo había visto jugar miles de veces pero verlo en la cocina era algo totalmente diferente. Sus amables gestos y concentración en una receta que nunca antes había hecho era algo único. Quizá, después de tantos años, se daba cuenta que le gustaba Kagami, sí, de una forma diferente a la que le gustaba Kuroko-chii o Aomine-chii. Lo que definitivamente no esperó fue que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios y no se hubieran quedado en su cabeza.

Kagami lo miraba pasmado pues ahora estaba a su lado con lo que aparentemente era el postre y él tan sólo esquivó el tema.

Habían comido en silencio y para ser la primera vez de haber hecho ese pastel, no estaba tan mal. Al terminar se levantó rápidamente. El nerviosismo en el aire aunque y aunque quiso fingir demencia, sus labios siguieron soltando palabras: Kagami-chii, mi pastel de los treinta lo tienes que hacer tú. Espero que mejores esta receta porque la esperaré perfecta–rió y regañándose a si mismo recogió sus cosas y sin más se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Acaso seguirían viéndose en seis años? Después de todo, Kagami volvía en un par de días a los Estados Unidos y no regresaría en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Kagami se levantó por igual y lo alcanzó en la puerta. Él no tenía planeado decirle nada más pero las palabras que pronunció el más alto no dejaron de resonar en sus oídos. No, ni siquiera en seis años.

 _Si realmente estás seguro que te gusto más que ellos dos, pues nos volveremos a encontrar y quizá podamos ser algo._

Pues era la realidad. En ese momento tomaban caminos muy separados, pero quizá… un día podrían intentar ser algo más que amigos.

Kise se acercó más al cuerpo de Taiga y susurrándole al oído tan sólo dijo: Mañana elegiré mi pastel de los treinta y cinco y deberás practicar hasta entonces.

Kagami rió y tan sólo asintió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ryouta –dijo antes de caer dormido con el modelo entre sus brazos.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Ok, me salió, raro._. pero espero a alguien le haya gustado. Esta es una pareja que me agrada bastante. Kagami X Kise (realmente no sé el por qué me encantan estos dos juntos y no me gusta el AoKi lol y ni hablar, mi OTP es AoKaga XDD). En fin. Este fue por el cumpleaños de Kise, casi un mes tarde –más vale tarde que nunca –y para el foro de KnB en español, el reto de Junio dorado. Sigo teniendo muchos sentimientos encontrados por la finalización de la serie –llora –en fin, a seguir escribiendo.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, si quieren darme ideas (?) es bien recibido.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Y a lo que comentan!


End file.
